


On The Flip Side

by Shota_Killers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode 3 Never Happened, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Clone Wars, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never said it.  In four years, he had never once said it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Flip Side

**Author's Note:**

> Depending upon how well this fic does it could become multi-chapter or part of a series.

The heat of the early morning Naboo sun warmed the uncovered shoulders of Anakin Skywalker.  He was stretched out on an old blanket, laying on his stomach in the middle of one of Naboo’s endless rolling fields.  Taking in a deep breath, Anakin basked in the smell of the surrounding exotic flowers, their scent lulling him to relaxation.

Next to him sat his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who ran the palm of his hand lightly over the wisps of grass circling them, they’re blades glistening with dew.  It was rare these days that the two of them would find such a calm and serene moment to spend together.  Regardless of whether or not the Clone Wars were over, the whirlwind and rush of hopping from planet to planet and speaking with countless diplomats and governors made the past few months of their lives a numb blur.  

Watching the rise and fall of Anakin’s body as the young man breathed softly, Obi-Wan scootched closer to his lover and began massaging Anakin’s lower back.  Anakin let out a hum of contentment, a soft smile growing on Obi-Wan’s lips.  “Seeing you like this is so rare, Ani,” Obi-Wan murmured.  “You’ve been stressed these days, darling.”

Rolling onto his back, Anakin laced his fingers with Obi-Wan’s and pulled the older man’s hand up to kiss the back of it chastely.  “I don’t think I’m very suited for the cut throat world of diplomacy,” he half joked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Obi-Wan watching the smiling face of his lover fondly.  “Hardly,” he whispered softly, taking his hand from Anakin’s to brush his thumb over the younger man’s cheek.  Cupping Anakin’s face in his hand, Obi-Wan leaned down to feather an innocent kiss on his lover’s lips, their eyes slipping closed as they shut out the world and focused solely on the connection between their lips. 

When Obi-Wan pulled away, Anakin’s eyes slipped open and he reached up to wrap his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck.  “I love you,” he whispered softly, studying Obi-Wan’s face as the morning sun cast graceful shadows across it.  “Marry me.”

The former master let out a laugh and shook his head, laying down on Anakin’s chest and burying his face in his lover’s shoulder and snuggling against him.  “You’re impulsive, young one,” he murmured into Anakin’s shoulder.

Letting out a sigh, Anakin’s arms slipped to loop around Obi-Wan’s waist as he stared up at the blue sky above.  “I’m twenty-four now, Obi-Wan,” he replied.  “I think I hardly count as a young one these days.”

“I’m forty-one, Ani, you’ll always be a young one to me,” Obi-Wan said, raising his head to smile at Anakin.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan in silence for a moment, before whispering, “Why don’t you ever say it?”

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan curiously and sat up to straddle the younger man’s hips.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

Sitting up to be eye to eye with his love, Anakin answered, “‘I love you’.  You never say it back to me.  Not once in the last four years have you ever once told me you love me.”  Obi-Wan looked away, not looking Anakin in the eye and instead vouching to look over the top of the man’s head.  “Do you not love me, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan looked back at Anakin sharply.  “Of course I do!” he replied indignantly.  “How could you suggest such a thing!”

Tears pricked at Anakin’s eyes as he grit his teeth and forced himself to finally say the words he had avoided like a poison for four years.  “I’ve never brought it up,” he muttered.  “Not once because I didn’t want  to make you mad, but… You’ve never said it!  Not once!  You’ve never told me that you love me!”

The former master let out a breathe he didn’t realize he was holding.  “I… Apologize.  I was unaware of how this had been affecting you, Anakin.”

Anakin felt the tears began slipping down his cheeks and he snapped, “That’s so artificial and you know it, Obi-Wan Kenobi!”

Shoving his former master off him, Anakin grabbed his cloak up off the blanket and began storming back to Padame’s vacation home, where he and Obi-Wan had been living for the last few days.  Tears streamed freely down Anakin’s face as he wiped furiously at them.   _ Look at him, crying over a boy. _  He could practically hear Mace’s incessant teasing.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called after him, Anakin could hear his lover’s footsteps behind him.  “Anakin, please stop!  I’m sorry.”

Whirling around, Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, making sure the hurt and betrayal was evident on his face.  “What?” he asked, trying keep his voice steady, but failing miserably as he just sounded broken and confused.

Obi-Wan came to a screeching halt, hesitating before saying, “W-When Qui-Gon raised me, it was very much ingrained in my brain that attachments were forbidden.  On the flip side, when I raised you, it was very much the opposite.  Perhaps, looking back, I was too lax in teaching you about attachments-”

“If this is some fucked up way of you breaking up with me than just get it over with!” Anakin nearly sobbed.  “How dare you go four years of leading me on, Obi-Wan Kenobi, only to do this!  Tell me you were too “lax”!  F-Fuck you!”

Anakin collapsed to the ground, surrounded by white and purple anemones.  Obi-Wan looked on sadly, walking the rest of the way and sitting down next to his sobbing and broken lover.  “Oh, Anakin,” he soothed, pulling the young man into his arms and cradling his head against his chest.  “If only you would let me finish for once you impulsive thing.  As I was saying, on the flip side, when I raised you it was very much the opposite.  Perhaps, looking back, I was too lax in teaching you about attachments, but I did so for very good reasons.  I wanted you to grow up and not be afraid to love.  

“I wanted you to grow up and find someone that loved you and that you loved.”  Tears began pooling in Obi-Wan’s eyes as he went on, “I wanted you to be able to do what I was too afraid to allow myself.  Somehow I wound up with you, an amazing, compassionate, brilliant, brave, albeit impulsive young man, that I do not deserve.  

“I’m too afraid to say it because if I do I’m not sure what will happen.”

Anakin pulled away to look into Obi-Wan’s eyes, his own wide and shocked at his master’s words.  “Say it,” he whispered, “because no matter what happens, nothing is taking you away from me.  No matter what happens, I’m with you.”

Obi-Wan let out a tearful laugh as he took Anakin’s head in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.  “Ani, my beautiful soul,” he laughed, pressing soft kisses to his lover’s lips.  “Always wise beyond your years.”  Obi-Wan pressed a long kiss Anakin’s lips, before whispering, “I love you, General Anakin Skywalker.  With all of my heart, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anemone flowers represent/mean fragile and/or fragility.


End file.
